How to catch a tensai
by ice krystahl
Summary: Dear Rukawa plotting a little something for his archenemy... Chapter 3- reposted, edited.
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san, here's a little something i've experimented on, and i'm not sure if i'm doing it right. anyway, if you dont like it, i'll get this out of your sight, i promise!

** How to catch a Tensai...**

_Sometimes you know, it's good when you're silent. _

_I mean literally not talking._

_You ask why?_

_Well, for starters you don't have to tire yourself for talking—didn't they ever hear that by mere smiling you already use 47 muscles or something like it already? So, just think about talking, opening and closing your mouth endless times………… and how many thousands of muscles you are using by that time. _

_Second, people don't want anything to do with you, and they bother you less. I mean, who would want to deal with a person who doesn't say anything, right? And that's what I like best. No one bothering me. Just me, myself and basketball._

_Third, becoming silent does good to our environment, something I picked up from my class during those rare times I was awake. Seems that talking releases carbon monoxide in the air and it makes the surroundings hot. See, I'm not that a cold- hearted person as everybody seemed to think, just by not talking I'm making their environment cold, add to that my even colder personality, and…………… I don't even want to think about it._

_But the best part of literally not talking, let me inform you, is that it gives one this uncanny ability to watch and observe people._

_As rare as I talk though, you would think that I have observed every kind of person over the matter of years I kept silent. But you know what; I only developed this uncanny ability of mine when I entered Shohoku High School. It was during my freshman year. _

_I don't know why I suddenly had the interest to observe this person, he just seemed to move with so much energy and so carefree and so unlike me that I just had this dire need to watch him._

_And I mean watch him. _

_I've never been fascinated with anything else in my life, except that time when I first discovered basketball and received my first bike. No one in my former school in Tamigaoka High School could rival his exuberance and I doubt any person in the whole of Japan could hold a candle to him._

_And so, I just kept on watching him………… and observing day by day._

**January 24, 2003, Friday**

I just came off my class in Biology after I made a huge mess in my desk, drooling and snoring. I think my teacher just hit me twice with a meter stick so that I would wake up and listen to his lecture, but give me a break. Mendel and his genetic theory just isn't enough to make me awake. I mean, what kind of person is sane enough to make such an experiment using garden peas? 

I make my way through the throng of people in the hall towards the school gym. Making my way is relatively easy, since students have this tendency to part—think of the Red Sea and Moses—when I pass. They kinda back off towards the opposite walls to let my tall frame pass through. Sometimes I'd like to think they do this because they were afraid of me or plainly, they're just weirdos. It certainly is better than thinking that they part in the middle because I stink or smell or something like that. But I really don't care, so I just hurry through, lest I want to hear Akagi's scream fest about cheeky first years who always goes to practice late.

When I reached the gym however, a whole new different scenario enfolds right before my very eye. Now, instead of parting in the middle, a group of wild lady apes surrounds me, thrusting what suspiciously looked liked my picture making a shot, under my nose. 

"Rukawa- san! Please, oh please, sign this for me?" a girl shrieked shrilly at me, batting an eyelash. I nearly puked.

"Ah!! No, Rukawa-san!! Sign this!!" Seemingly thousands of grating voices piped up.

"No, here!! Your autograph here!"

I sweat dropped.

Feeling trapped, I shifted my humongous bag so that it covers my torso and struggled past them. I don't care if I happen to hit their cheerleading- uniform- clad bodies- I get this feeling that they don't mind. Why? 

Well, every time I roughly brush by them or step in their silly white shoes, they squeal with delight. 

Really, I don't understand them. Are they holding some kind of grudge against me? Why, oh why, did they choose me to be the lucky one to be humiliated in the team?

It's bad enough that they make noises enough to wake the dead, but it's because they were this humiliating clothes. Well, I reckon I should be honored, as most guys would want to see their names printed on a woman's dress, but it's just not right. 

_Well, lucky me._

Is it discrimination? I mean, have you ever seen captain being hauled about by a horde of screaming hentais? No. Have you ever seen Mitsui- sempai mauled by his uh……… masculine fans? No. It's just me, pure and plain discrimination. 

I finally get past them, and I try to slam the door in their faces, which was hard, let me tell you, because no matter how many times we lock the door to get privacy, they always have a way to get inside. 

Like rats. 

You see them everywhere too, in the gym, during classes, and sometimes I thought I saw them peeking in the shower.

I turned around after breathing a sigh of relief.

"Nyahahaha! Tensai Sakuragi!!" A loud, booming voice greets me.

Immediately, my heads turns slightly in the redhead's direction. As usual, he was laughing his head off by some unknown reason and was entirely disrupting the whole practice. My eyes, bless them, travels immediately to his sweat- clad body and down to his bulging………

Biceps………

_Self control, Kaede._ I started to chant this inside my head. No use being the perverted maniac now. My usually stoic attitude prevents me from expressing myself more bluntly, and sometimes it does help me, too.

Especially now that my hormones are just acting a little bit crazy this past few months because of a certain redhead.

After quite a long time, he seemed to have noticed me staring at him and he turned his attention to me. 

He wouldn't be called dense for nothing now, would it?

He stalked toward me, and judging by the look on his face, he was short on strangling me to a pulp. 

He stopped merely inches away from me; his eyes directed against mine.

Not one of us blinked. His heavy breathing due to the practice he'd had earlier was sweeping my face, its hotness sending a tingle down my spine.

I watched his chocolate eyes burn with fury, and I let myself get lost in them.....

I could feel my throat tighten, and already my mouth is running dry....

I know that sooner or later that the demon in me would have to wrench itself from deep inside and claim the red head beauty.

And the time seems to be now.

I don't care if there are lots of people surrounding us, it's just us that i'm aware of....

Our presences....

Locked in this heated battle of wills. 

One with fury; one with intense desire.

I move ever so slowly, closing those mere inches that distance us. 

My eyelids flutter delicately. This is it. 

I parted my lips slightly, even wetting it with my tongue............

"Baka Kitsune! Why are you staring at the tensai? And...... what are you _doing?_"

He broke the silence. My knees buckled, although I'm not sure whether it's because from relief…… or from something else.

Stupid Kaede. Stupid. I almost lost my shame back there.

I rolled my eyes quite dramatically, and doing my best to ignore him, I walked towards the locker room to change.

"Che. Baka kitsune. Oi, Gori! Rukawa just came late! What a cheeky sickly fox!"

I did my best to ignore him once again, but it's just so hard. Maybe it's because of our incident a little while ago. Sure, it's not exactly a very warm greeting, but hey, at least I know I got his attention. Full attention.

Wait. That's not a bad thought.

How often does a guy receive a _ full_ attention from his beloved?

It's the same thing with Gor……… er, captain's sister. Sakuragi Hanamichi gives us both exactly the same amount of attention as much as he gives attention to a bento box. There's just some slight kinks. 

While he drool and blush at the sight of her, his eyes darken in anger at me. 

But I'm sure I can make that turn- about. That's easy.

i didnt notice i was lost in my own private thoughts when Sakuragi's voice piped up again.

"Oi, Rukawa! You sly fox, daydreaming again? Nyahahaha! I know what you are thinking! You're thinking that the Tensai is so powerful that even you cant beat me! Nyahahahaha!"

"In your dreams, do' aho."

"Teme!"

Ayako's fan came hurtling from out of nowhere. 

**Thwack! Slap!**

" Itai! Ayako- san!"

"Silence! I will not have the either of you disrupting the practice. Now, the both of you, get your asses there in the court!"

Sakuragi sighed in defeat and went back to shooting some hoops- not after throwing a glare at my way. 

_Glare all the time you want now, Sakuragi Hanamichi, you wont be sending those in my way now. _

I mentally grinned (I couldnt very well smile like an idiot by myself now) as my brain cogs clicking in place, an idea filling my head.

should i continue or stop this madness?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the slight delay. School and fics just don't mix together. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any SD characters. (I wish I did, though.)

** How to catch a Tensai…**

**Chapter 1**

**January 24, 2003. Saturday.**

_Good grief. Last night was the worst night of my life. _

_I think I've been up most of the night staring at the ceiling, thinking of the best way to get Sakuragi's attention. I've been missing out on sleep so much that I was starting to think it wasn't worth it anymore. _

_Imagine only sleeping for ten hours! _

_Well, don't look at me. For someone who practically sleeps 24/7, ten hours just doesn't seem long enough. _

_But eventually, my other half, the one with the crazy hormonal problem, gets the better of me. _

_So then I stare at the ceiling once again, and scrunched my pale face hard._

_The hours went by, and still, I thought of nothing. _

_Then suddenly, out of my reverie, it just came to me. _

**Later that day.**

Okay, first things first. 

First stop? Flowers.

I'll be needing them to make my plan successful. 

Well, actually, the plan is just the flowers. Come to think of it, it doesn't seem such a good idea now than it did last night.

But heck, I have no other choice but do this. 

There wasn't exactly a Plan A, or a Plan B, for that matter.

I stop at a local flower boutique, where this fat lady hovers over her product looking like a chicken that just laid her eggs.

When I step inside, her beady black eyes appraise me from head to toe, then clucked her tongue.

_What? What's wrong?_

She started grumbling to herself.

"Another one. These young 'uns just keeps on coming. I'm getting really tired of almost the same faces. Yah, another young 'un, and I cant take it anymore."

Looks like somebody got off from the wrong side of the bed.

The way she's talking, you would think she doesn't want any customers. But that wouldn't be right, would it? After all, business is business.

Trying my best not to pay attention at her, I looked around, hoping to be done and over with this. But it seemed to me that it wasn't such an easy task. 

Sure, flowers were labeled nicely and appropriately, but jeez, as if _that_ helps.

Well, to prove my point, over there, neat rows of flowers occupy a shelf. On top of them, there was a tag reading:

Roses, Daisies, Lilies, Ferns.

Right. Now there's a whole lot of options. But on the right of me, baskets of flowers were still labeled as:

Red, White, Yellow, Pink, Peach.

Wait. Not yet done. Still on my far left, labels flashed:

Big, Small, Fragrant, Non- fragrant, Basket, Bouquet.

Shoot. I feel a migraine coming up. I want to bang my head on the counter, but the fat lady with the clucking tongue prevents me from doing so.

_Think of Sakuragi, Kaede._

Sighing resignedly, I squared my shoulders and tired to locate a flower that will at least stand out. If I found one, I swear I'll take them in a span of a heartbeat.

I slowly turned around, rotating to a full 360 degrees.

Nothing. Nada. Kaput. Zero.

Nothing really special. 

Misery started to creep inside me. Suddenly, the fat lady cleared her throat. 

"Oi, young man, if you're gonna stare at me flowers for another minute more, me flowers are gonna spurt in your nose. Yea, I tell you, flowers growing in your long, pointed nose!"

".…." _Uh, was that a threat?_

"Ayuh. Same problems every time also. Young ones always get the dizzy trying to find the "perfect" flowers. Perfect my ass." She stopped her tirade and snorted.

"Pardon my words, lad, but there ain't just no perfect flowers."

I just stood there, gaping at her like an idiot, not really knowing what she was talking about. And besides, she seemed to be talking to no one in particular, and doesn't really need an answer.

"Can't choose, eh? Can't blame ya too, sonny. All my flowers are damn beautiful!" she said, belching a loud laugh.

_I dont really think so,_ I'd like to say, but my mouth remained closed. 

"Alright, alright. I kinda like ya sonny, and since I'm feeling good today, I'm gonna help you pick one."

She then proceeded to tug me in the arm, propelling me towards the direction of the shelf. You know, the one labeled as Roses, Daisies, Lilies, and Ferns.

"Listen to me, sonny, roses are the way to go. Classic beauty. Endless. Never goes out of style. That is, if the lucky person does not have a particular favorite. I reckon, though, there's no particular favorite or you wouldn't have been staring at me flowers like an idiot."

_Classic beauty. Endless._

It suited me really well, and these words just captured what I thought of the person whom I'm gonna give these flowers to. Truth be told, she's really quite helpful and nice, except for the 'idiot' part.

_Well, you had to admit you did looked like an idiot staring at the flowers like it were your first time._

"So, roses it is, huh? Now, let's go on to the color. Well, sonny, now the colors are a bit hard. But they got symbols."

_Symbols?_ Jeez, I never thought flowers were so trivial.

"Over here, you got white. It means purity. I'm sure you know that, don't you?"

She looked at me expectantly.

I just nodded.

"Yea, I'm liking you more, sonny. Looks like you got a brain. That helps. So, now, the yellow means friendship for some, and sometimes meant jealousy."

_Nope. Not yellow. I certainly do not like to be 'just friends'_.

"And of course, the red 'uns!" she squealed, pulling my arm yet again and pushing the red flowers in my face.

"It means love, dontcha think? And aggression too. Really famous flowers."

Hmmm. Aggression. 

_I like that._

Later, I walked out of the boutique holding a fresh bouquet of red roses, wrapped in a pink sheet and large bows and ribbons dangling from it. [1]

"197… 198…199…"

Sakuragi Hanamichi brushed the sweat that glistened on his forehead with the back of his hand.

"200. Yosh."

It was Saturday morning, no- make that afternoon, and here he was practicing shooting baskets just as coach had taught him. He didn't want to admit it, but even though he was a Tensai, there's just room for a _little_ more improvement.

His eyes traveled the clock that hung lopsided in one of the walls. It read 1: 30.

_Need a break._

Hehe. This was exactly what Ayako- san had been meaning to when she said that the clock needs to be removed.

The sooner, the better, she had said. [2]

He didn't understand it at first, but now he did.

Well, it just so happened that every time there was a practice, everybody's eyes will be trained on the clock until it reaches the taboo hour (for Ayako- san's view anyway), six o' clock. You know, the time when practice is supposed to be done. 

And this kind of attitude makes the guys lose concentration. Everybody would be whining and moaning, all demanding to take a break just because the clock says so.

Then Ayako- san would get all red, and starts to reach for her infamous and deadly fan.

And there goes the moaning and whining.

Well, who could blame them? Akagi's training was enough to make everyone sick.

Everyone except Rukawa, that is.

_Hey come to think of it, Kitsune isn't here to shoo me out of the gym as if he owns the place. Hmmp! Baka kitsune._

If anything, it was weird. That Rukawa would always appear out of nowhere just when he was in the middle of important secret practices.

But there was no sign of him, or his battered bike (must be from all that crashes he's had when he was sleeping) anywhere.

He didn't realized it, but his mind turns a serious direction towards the 'hated' rival.

He was in the middle of contemplation if whether or not Rukawa was really related to a sick fox by blood when suddenly he changed course of contemplation.

_Ne, stupid as he is, you gotta beat those eyes. And those lashes, too. _

He closed his eyes for a moment.

_Yup, kitsune's eyes are great, especially when he's raving mad and directs it toward me. _

Wait. What was he doing, thinking of the kitsune?

He slapped his forehead hard, stood up and went to the lockers to shower.

_Baka Sakuragi. Thinking of nonsense thoughts. _

Good thing it was a Saturday today and there isn't so many people around. I hate to think that people would see me in this state.

A state in which it screams: _I'm off to stalk someone!_

No, I wasn't planning to stalk somebody, well; I just look like one. 

Anyway, part of the plan is to drop these flowers off at the school gym, where I'm sure Sakuragi would be playing. 

How did I know this? Snoop around, of course.

I would secretly watch him train, and it's funny you know, how satisfied I get just by watching him, hidden, and from afar, too. 

So, I always find an excuse to snoop around, and watch him. 

And because of all that snooping around, I'm pretty sure that by this time he's probably long gone home, and that I'll have the locker room all by myself. 

And that's where I plan to leave these. The flowers, I mean. In his locker.

So when Monday morning comes, and he opens his locker, it'll be the first thing he'll see. 

I step inside the gym, poking my head first to make sure that nobody really was inside.

Seeing no one, I step inside, and find my way back in the shower room. And that's when I heard it.

The sound of showers squeaking, and the pitter- patter of water hitting the shower tiles. 

I stood still for a moment, my heart beating wildly. 

_Someone please, give me a cold shower before I lose control._

I gripped the door of the shower room hard, but it slipped.

My hands were slick with sweat. 

I was torn on what to do. 

Seconds ticked by, and now, even my forehead started to glisten with perspiration.

Finally, with a look of resolve, I open the shower room doors, the sound of the water and the do'aho's low humming filling my ears and my senses.

_Hey, was that the door opening?_

Sakuragi listened again for a sound, but heard nothing.

He went back to his humming.

I was right in my guess. 

It was Sakuragi in the shower, and oblivious yet again, even if I made a ruckus opening the door.

I almost fall all over me in haste, hurrying over to come inside.

And now, here I am.

I strode over to the lone covered stall, stopping short when I finally reached it. 

_A peek. Just one little tiny peek. _

My chest heaved at the thought that it was a mere curtain that separates us both.

I clutched the shower curtains hard, and moved it slightly aside, just enough to make a tiny little peek.

I almost hyperventilated. 

His back was turned to me, his face tilted towards the downpour of water. 

He was still oblivious to everything, and he was still humming quite loudly.

But screw the humming and his denseness.

I turned my attention to him.

I watched, almost dazedly, as a particular droplet of water trailed down his back… 

It trailed further down…

And down…

Until it disappeared from the cleavage of his firm…

…butt.

_Oops. I forgot to breathe._

A/N:

[1] Sorry to have stayed on this part for so long. i just had to.. xD

[2] Another one of my OC thoughts! Gomen!

Continue or not?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all, this is just a repost. I have a lot of things that I've been reposting, and this is one of it. I dide a bit of editing, and here you go.

List of People I really have to thank:

**dee**: Thanks! it's not so much as a cliffhanger, though. ;)

**jashuang**: teehee!

**miracle**: Plese don't hurt me! This is the next installment, then!

**Scarlet:** Thanks! here you go!

**Hikaru Itsuko**: Thank you for the review! It prepped me up good. ;)

**Ms. Kitsune**: Rukawa is soo not funny. He is sarcastic! Thanks!

**Crescent Quetzacoatl:** Thanks. I love the shower part too. I did get some ideas from your review. You're good!

**Aki Rei**: Sis! I've given up. Let's just settle with this, and deal with chap 4. (evil laugh)

**Wowie:** Thanks so much for liking it. (cries) I'm very much honored.

**M- i:** Is madness good? Haha. Thanks.

**chris:** oh. I'm sorry if i made Rukawa ooc. Should i change it?

**Celeste:** Here it is! next installment.

**hagane:** Thanks. You don't know how that one word inspired me! (winks)

**caps**: sorry to left you quite hanging. Sorry!!

**Geno C. Ide:** Thank you so much! I agree. Madness is just simply beautiful.

**SeraphKirin**: I am a girl! Go, me! So here it, next installment.

**bem:** Yes, sir.. or ma'am. Haha.

**pixie-atme:** Thanks! Here is the next installment!

**KISS:** I tried, and I reviewed. Thanks anyway!

**Chapter 3**

"_Oops. I forgot to breathe."_

_Rukawa shook his head mentally. No! not when the objection of his lust stood in front of him, as if taunting him to come closer and feel that atrocious body of his. He had to decide quickly._

_And decide quickly he did. _

_He dropped the flowers in his hand, like a hot potato scorching his skin; mindless of all the trouble it had costed him that morning. But of course, he shouldn't be thinking of some dumb old flowers now, would he? _

_Right. _

_He continued his movements by removing his shirt. It came off almost easily; effortlessly. The pants came next- and it was hard, really, especially for a guy who was in such a hurry to remove all of his clothes as though the fabrics had been made to poison his skin. It took all of Rukawa's power not to curse out loud when the zipper refused to cooperate, and settled to a deep, throaty groan instead._

_He peeked behind the shower curtains again. He swallowed loudly, his throat suddenly dry._

_Sakuragi Hanamichi is still unaware of his presence- and yeah, oh yeah, he felt obliged to add, that he was still there naked as the day he was born. Rukawa shuddered inwardly, although the reason behind that is, well, he doesn't know. _

_In one fluid motion, he removed his underwear. _

_Play fair; that's what he used to say to himself, and he's not going to forget it now. If Sakuragi was fully naked, then so would he be. Rukawa prided himself in doing the right thing and it always served him well._

_He sincerely hoped it would work as well as it always does this time._

_And so, Rukawa stood in front of the bathroom stall almost awkwardly, flinching at the thought that the ever- present Rukawa brigade may now be having a field day over his naked body, but hell. They can take his picture, and film him as well; he just doesn't care at this particular time. They say anticipation always makes it better, and Rukawa agreed with it. Finally, he took one last calming breath, steeled his nerves, and slipped inside the shower stall._

_There was a huge gasp from Sakuragi- he expected that. If Sakuragi wasn't so bloody tall, then there wouldn't be a problem, but he is, and Rukawa just had to rely on his better instincts. He reacted quickly, and pushed him against the wall. He was suddenly grateful for basketball, not that he always was, but he now appreciated it to the fullest extent, because it had honed his muscles and body, which he so greatly need in maneuvering what he just did now. Having pushed Sakuragi against the wall and securing that he was in no way able to escape, he leaned in closer, pressing their now both wet bodies together._

"_K...Kitsune?" Sakuragi managed to stammer, eyes clouding with shock and worry. The water pouring like rain from the shower faucet was cold to Rukawa's skin; and yet he felt incredibly hot._

"_Ssshh…" Rukawa murmured in what he hoped to be a sultry voice, "It's okay..." Sakuragi was completely immobile, and unable to tear his eyes from Rukawa's fiery gaze. Slowly, Rukawa leaned even closer, if such thing was even possible, and kissed him softly, almost a whisper. Rukawa ran his tongue over Sakuragi's lips, seeking permission to enter. Sakuragi, whose feelings was still in a state of a jumbled mess, opened his lips slowly and tentatively. _

_That was good enough for Rukawa. _

_He slipped his tongue in, loving the warm, moist feel of it, the sweetness of it. He wanted everything and yet nothing at the same time. He felt weak in the knees, and he doesn't know why. All he knows is that very bad, bad things will happen if Sakuragi suddenly pulled away from this addicting kiss. He never really dreamed that this way would actually come, not really, but here he was. He would have had to remind himself everyday how very lucky he is now. Kissing Sakuragi, alone, butt- naked in the shower, without any of the Rukawa brigade to spoil his fun, was easily the best blessing he's had in his whole life. Not that he couldn't do it, you know, kissing someone senseless, of course he can. He was Rukawa after all, the wonder boy of Shohoku high. But this was different; this was Sakuragi we are talking about. Sakuragi who was….._

"TENSAI SAKURAGI!"

I was suddenly jolted back to the present, reality splashing over me like a bucket of frozen water. I blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Nothing happened.

I am still holding the damned flowers in my hand, my shirt and pants still on, and I definitely have my underwear on. I was still gaping at the equally damned shower curtains, where Sakuragi was now singing his heart out.

_Damn._

The only thing I could come up with was that I had been day-dreaming and completely messing it up with reality.

I shivered. It was almost real.

It felt _real._

The kiss felt real, and I suddenly touched my fingers to my lips, feeling about, wishing for some absurd sign that it was somehow not a dream.

Kiminobu Kogure was half- running, half skipping towards the school gym, anxious to get there as soon as humanly possible. He also was anxious to leave the place fast- faster than he came.

Apparently, Kogure left his Math books and notes on his locker yesterday, together with his other school stuff. And he needed them, really; he was an honor student, and he prided himself as being one of the top- marked students.

The lengths a guy would go for his future.

He wasn't a normally forgetful guy, especially on important things like these, but as usual, his best friend had distracted him yet again.

At the thought of his best friend, Mitsui Hisashi, he smiled.

The said culprit had begged and cajoled him to take a break and have dinner with him last night before heading home. Of course, he protested, there were _three_ major exams coming up and who knew- what – else. And typically, Mitsui pouted and frowned, reminding him that if he kept this up, he would have wrinkles by the time he's twenty. Kogure would only chuckle; he was not dense enough to fall for his best friend's antics. But then again, who could resist Mitsui Hisashi when he put the works on, puppy- eyes and everything icky and nice? So, Kogure finally relented to come and join him for dinner, if and _only_ if, he could get home just in time to study. He left his things in the locker so it wouldn't be of nuisance as they eat. But as usual, that agreement was forgotten all the way though dinner. Mitsui always make him forget. _Always._

And that was how he came to forget all his stuff in the locker rooms.

He checked his watch. It was noon already. If he hurried, he could make it just in time.

I fumed silently, Hanamichi's gargling voice drifting in my ears every now and then. A daydream! Oh man, a _daydream_! You know, this is the setback of being a narcoleptic. Sometimes I doze off, without meaning to, and believe me it's not so easy.

Okay, I relent. There are actually a lot of advantages being a narcoleptic. Don't believe me? Okay, say for example, I get ambushed by a nagging teacher and I don't know the answer. By the way, this happens often, so it really pays off to know this technique well.

Anyway, if that ever happens, all I have to do is to execute three simple steps. All connected with being a narcoleptic, of course. Step one is the _glare_; you know, the typical ice cold glare that I shoot towards the unwanted people. By unwanted, I mean the Rukawa brigade, or the pom-pom heads as I sometimes secretly call them, and all those annoying people. So there, I glare at the teacher, fully. Step two is next, and it is undoubtedly the hardest to do. After glaring at the teacher, I immediately drop my head to the desk. There will be a dull thud as I hit my head, and then I begin to snore loudly, and drool a little bit. Step three is relatively easy- I just have to ignore the teacher's sudden angry splutter, the girls' faint giggles, the guys' loud laughter, and the incessant shakings to get me awake.

Perfect, isn't it?

Of course, I do get dragged in the principal's office every now and then, but then again, I could always say, "Hey, I'm a _narcoleptic_. Give me a break!" Then poor teacher even gets told off by not having enough compassion on a boy who yearns to learn but can't, since he is in fact, a narcoleptic.

See? Isn't that, well, good reason enough to be a narcoleptic? But really, there's just so many times you get ambushed by a teacher, and after sometime, it does get downright boring.

During the load times that I am in fact being seized by this weird sickness of mine, I came to this conclusion, years ago really, that I have this horrible sense of timing. It's like I always choose the worst probable time of dozing off so suddenly. I mean, dozing off while biking? Isn't that, well, its not exactly the best time for me to escape to la-la-land? And another, I sleep without meaning to in the shower. Imagine the joy of the pom-pom heads when they hear about that.

Anyway, this has got to be one of those god-awful timing I am talking about. Daydreaming in the middle of a very complicated situation?

Imagine if I just slept there the whole time, and Hanamichi gets out. Then the whole thing would be pointless, not to mention that I'd look extremely stupid. Moreover, a daydream which seemed so real just doesn't cut it for me. Nope. Not at all. It lefts one... quite hanging.

Not to mention a bit, er, hard.

I glare at my flowers, which at the moment looked dangerously close to being wilted, and tried to put all the blame in it. No, I haven't lost it yet, if that's what you are trying to say, but it just seemed proper to blame the flowers. I mean, if it weren't for it, I may not have daydreamed at all.

Okay, fine, I'll stop. I know. Bad connection. That was nonsensical.

I took a deep breath. It's high time to restore a little bit of sense around here. Time to make a plan. Something that would surprise Hanamichi, but would still appreciate it....

Kogure skipped and hopped along the school tiles, dodging every now and then the occasional trash bins that were strategically placed around the place. He skidded around corners, and felt as though his rubber shoes were on fire. He was running for dear life, it seems, and every second ticking by is another pound of weight on his back. Ooh! Damn that Mitsui. He won't ever, ever, ever be sidetracked by that sick- puppy- eyed- look again. No, that sounded harsh.

Okay. Maybe not ever, ever, ever again. Just not a day before three major exams. Kogure mentally scratched his head. That still didn't sound right.

Fine. Just not before a major, _Calculus_ exam. Who cares if he got three exams tomorrow? No need to worry about other subjects, as long as it's not the dreaded Calculus.

Beads of perspiration from his forehead glistened in the bright lights of the fluorescent lamp overhead, and suddenly he had a vision of himself playing in a basketball game against... Kainan. His forehead scrunched in determination, he did a perfect imitation of a three- point shot using an imaginary ball in his hand. He watched in his mind's eye as his imaginary ball sailed through the air. It was close, so close, and even his imaginary audience was on the edge of their seats as a temporary silence filled in the imaginary court. And then-- wham!

A perfect three- point shot.

His imaginary audience jumped to their feet, hooting and clapping.

Then, he jumped once; fist raised high in the air, and laughed out loud all the way to the locker rooms. Finally, Kogure reached his destination. Catching his breath, he slowed down a bit. He beamed, and reached for the door knob.

Okay, here's the plan. I'll open that damned shower curtain, and, I feel the need to stress- I will not look at any other place except for his face. Then, silently, I'd give the flowers to him, and kiss his cheek. After that, I'd close the shower curtain, go away, and pretend not to hear the sure-to-come angry shouts. I smiled, and run a hand through my raven locks. I step in front of the shower curtain, and took a deep breath.

_This is it. Step one_.

I reach over for the flimsy curtain, and notice my hands were a little bit shaking. I started to move the curtain away, inch by inch. I was even starting to see red hair, and....

.... the door was banged open, and a loud noise of panting was heard. I was so surprised I jumped at least two feet in the air, and dropped the flowers. Kogure- sempai was leaning on the door, eyes closed. I watched in horrid fascination as he slowly opened his eyes and focused them on my face. His gaze traveled from my face, down to my body, which is covered totally in black garments, and down still, then finally to my now wilted flowers on the floor. His face was twisted into a frown, lips pursed, as if solving a difficult math problem. Hopefully, I didn't look as guilty as I felt.

Then to add more complications on that otherwise complicated enough situation, Hanamichi's shower finally squeaked close, and he hit the final note on his tensai song. He himself opened the shower curtains, and stepped out, clad in nothing else but a blue, fluffy towel, noticing for the first time that he had company.

_Uh- oh. Looks like I forgot Plan B…_

A/N (again??):

There it goes. I hope you like it. I actually posted this already, but then I figured it was so short, and I decided to change it. Please read and review, if you have the time. Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
